


You were brave, you are splendid

by cleyendecker



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleyendecker/pseuds/cleyendecker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Frigga talk about learning magic and being a warrior isn't just about swinging a hammer or a sword around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You were brave, you are splendid

You were brave, you are splendid

Frigga's quiet morning of study had been interrupted by a flying bolt of green and black crash landing at her feet, displaying a swollen purple eye and a nose slowly dripping blood.

"Loki!" she exclaimed, setting her book aside to gently lift her son's chin, "what mischief have you found yourself in this time!"

"Fighting with Thor," he said thickly, wiping his nose on his tunic sleeve.

"Oh good heavens," Frigga frowned, "you know how much I dislike--"

"No, not that kind of fighting," Loki sighed, as if she were obviously missing the point, "with staffs and Sif and Fandral.." he trailed off upon noticing his nose was dripping onto the flagstones. 

"Come, dear," Frigga rose, helping Loki to his feet. "Let's have you cleaned up. Then you can tell me all about it."

It wasn't long at all before the healers worked their magic and Loki's nose was restored to normal, though he still looked decidedly bruised. 

"Mother," he said, sighing into a clean tunic, "I'm afraid I'll never be a great warrior."

"Is that what you truly want?" she asked kindly, settling upon his bed.

Loki shrugged. "It seems like what I'm _supposed_ to be." He sat next to her, staring at the floor.

"My darling, you mustn't be afraid to follow your own path. Perhaps you've not the talent for battle," she said, smiling a little though Loki's face fell at her words, "but perhaps you have something greater."

"Oh?" said Loki, but his attention was still to the floor. 

Frigga lay a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You've a marvelous talent for sorcery, dearest. Don't feel shame in developing it."

"But Thor says--"

Frigga waved her hand absently. "Brawn and muscles aren't all there are to a strong warrior. What matters most is here," she motioned to Loki's temples, "and here," she placed a gentle finger over his heart.  
"You're a clever boy."

Her mind was flooded with images of a recurring dream that plagued her for weeks, all ending with a throne room in ruins and Loki upon the throne with an evil grin and a cold glint in his eye. She hastily pushed it to the back of her thoughts. Sometimes such futures never came to pass. Sometimes.

"What more can I learn?" Loki asked, finally raising his head from the depths of the floor.

"So much more. Conjuring and little tricks are but a small portion of all you can learn, and all you can aspire to be," she said, gently ruffling his hair. "You can be brave, you can outwit your foes. And perhaps impress some maidens in the process," she teased.

He grinned in return. "Can you show me?" he asked.

"Everything I know, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like this one as much but posting it anyway because I'm probably a masochist.


End file.
